Chaos wars timeline
by Narc626
Summary: Timeline of A story I would like to start. your input would be greatly apreciated. tell me how I could expand on what I already have.


Author note: This is just a timeline for a story I have in mind. If you like what you see, review and let me know. Hardcore Star trek fans will NOT like what happens to their franchise here. Remember the more you hate it the more powerful I become! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Star Trek: The Chaos Wars Time line

2375-The events of _Insurrection_ occur. Massive anomalies in the fabric of Reality are detected near the edge of Borg held Territory._ USS King's Cross_ is sent to investigate the disturbance in space. All contact is lost shortly after arrival. Only one message returned by _USS King's Cross_, badly damaged. It says "Chaos Is coming."

10.26.2375- Almost a Dozen Federation installations are destroyed by massive warships of unknown make and origin. Starfleet losses dozens of ships and thousands of personnel in these lightning attacks. Starfleet now knows the name of their enemy via a single broadcast transmitted before each attack. "We are the Black Legion and we are your doom!"

12.15.2375- Massive Warp storm appears near Deep Space 9. Almost a dozen 4 mile long vessels emerge covered in eight pointed stars. They transmit one message before attacking. "Behold the Sons Of Anarchy! Heralds of your death!" Contact with DS9 is lost shortly after.

7.24.2376-Chaos Space Marines of the World Eaters, Blood disciples, and Night lords rampage across the Klingon Empire. The Klingons are only able to hold them back at great cost in men and ships. The few victories gained are pyric in every sense of the word. Klingons begin falling to Chaos and the Worship of Khorne the Blood God.

8.10.2376- Vulcan government is nearly toppled by traitors who shock the general populace by openly claiming Chaos worship of Zteench, the Changer of Ways. Thousand sons and other Zteench worshipping War bands lay waste to most of Vulcan's war fleet and military.

9.18.2375- Romulans openly embrace the Worship of Chaos, the following Slaanesh, Prince of Pleasure being the most prevalent. Ranks of chaos cults that entered from warp storms swell with new recruits. Only a small minority of Romulans worship Chaos, fleeing to federation space, seeking sanctuary.

10.6.2376- chaos War fleets begin assaulting federation controlled Territory in earnest. The Federation is neither equipped nor prepared for the scale of conflict Chaos war bands are perpetrating. The Federations suffers massive losses. Federation losses stand at one hundred and twenty-eight million five months after the first full scale Chaos invasion.

3.10.2377- Chaos forces push deep into Federation Space, threatening to reach Earth itself. Federation score several small victories in this time, securing valuable Intel on Chaos forces and weaponry. Federation unanimously votes for a level of militarization not seen since Eugenics Wars. A draft is instated and all Federation citizens able to bear arms are drafted into the military. Purely Military ships are produced for the first time in Federation history. Death toll now stands at 2.3 billion.

3.20.2377- chaos war fleets move inexorably toward the SOL system. Captain Jean-Luc Picard leads a combined Task force of Federation, Klingon, Vulcan, and Romulans Separatists against the incoming "Black Crusade."

3.25.2377- **Picard's Last Stand.** Black Crusade war fleet lead by Chaos lord Argosax of the Sons of Anarchy is stalled, buying valuable time for Beleaguered allied force to regroup and prepare for another push.

4.20.2377- Unexpected relief during a major engagement just outside of sol system comes in the form of the Dominion, and most unexpected of all, the Borg. It is reveal both were nearly destroyed by chaos forces. Borg reveal their near downfall was brought about by demonic computer programs called "scrap Code."

8.27.2377- The Battle of Earth. Black Crusade fleet under the Command of Argosax breaches Earth's defenses and lays siege to the planet. Combined forces of all the races of the Milky Way confront the Black Crusade Chaos army on the plains of Africa. Allied forces use revers engineered technology from Chaos forces to level the playing field greatly. The battle rages for nearly ten years.

6.31.2387- Battle of Earth ends. The Black Crusade of Argosax is finally repelled from Earth. Argosax is gravely wounded in the final attack on his Flagship, a Space Hulk the size of Florida called Congregation of the Damned. It was Worf, who was now an Admiral and Survivor of Picard's last stand, who lead the final charge into Argosax's command Throne. Worf is mortally wounded in single combat against the Warmaster, Argosax. Argosax is also gravely injured in the confrontation. The Black Crusade fleet scatters and withdraws without its leader, the dozen or so war bands retreating into the warp. Worf dies of his injuries; he posthumously receives the highest awards for valor from Federation and is buried with full honors. The final death toll of the conflict stands at 10.8 billion.

12.25.2387-Scattered attacks by Chaos war fleet continue long after the First Black Crusade ends. The Races of the Galaxy unite under a single banner, The Galactic Federation is born. Ina final act of contempt, the sons of Anarchy unleash a massive Warp storm where the remains of Deep Space 9 are located. Half of the sector disappears into the maelstrom of warp energy. It is dubbed the Maelstrom. It is a permanent warp storm and rifts into the immaterial realm that Chaos forces use to regularly invade and attack.

10.7.2436-Second Black Crusade of Argosax, Warmaster of Chaos. Argosax leads a Massive Chaos War fleet into Klingon territory, establishing several permanent chaos citadels on key worlds. The conflict lasts five years. 200 million die in the conflict.

11.15.2441- The Galactic Federation begins construction of_ "The Cerberus Gates"_ a series of heavily fortified and armed worlds skirting the only stable path in and out of the Maelstrom. This is in an effort to halt any future black Crusades from reaching as far as the previous two. It takes twenty years to complete.

8.25.2461- Cerberus gates are completed, they are the most heavily defended and manned worlds of any in the Milky Way. GF scientists discover that the chaos forces are coming from an alternate reality that is nearly 40,000 years into the future. Dozens of Chaos cults spring up throughout GF space, causing what would be known as the Cultist wars. This conflict only last 6 months, however almost 20 million are killed before the end. As a result The GF creates The Inquisition, an agency not seen by humanity since the Spanish Inquisition over a thousand years ago. The Inquisition is given the unenviable task of tracking down and eliminating chaos cults with in the GF.

10.5.2562- Third Black Crusade of Argosax, Warmaster of Chaos. The largest chaotic fleet yet seen emerges from the maelstrom. Chaos forces clash with Federal forces. The Conflict is ongoing.


End file.
